The Beginning of a New Friendship
by BloodedThorn
Summary: Rose, Brandon, and Sam start their journey only to face Team rocket, Mew-Two and even Lance, ash, and Gary themselves.  Can they beat their rivals and eachother to become the Pokémon Master?
1. The Beginning

Chapter one POKEMON

Hey people I'm BACK! I ended up getting a new computer and losing everything! (Sobs uncontrollably) So my other story must come down so I can copy the work and blah, blah, blah. So I have decided to make this story for ya'll and my boyfriend and his sister. So without further ado let us begin!

Brandon: BloodedThorn! You forgot the disclaimer!

BT: Crap… I do not own pokémon only my OC's. It hurts.

Three figures were running as fast as they could across a deserted forest. "You think we'll make it Rose?" The smallest figure asked. She was about 5'9 red hair, brown eyes, and had curves for a 14 year old. She wore a t-shirt that stopped at mid stomach and shorts that stopped at mid thigh. Her lime-green sneakers completed the outfit. "Sure I do Sam" Rose said. She was 6'5,blond hair, brown eyes, and had on a black t-shit that stopped at her hips and black jeans that started where the shirt stopped and went down to her ankles and her black boots completed the outfit. "Right Brandon?" The last one that was running was about 6'7 curly, short, brown hair, and brown eyes, and had on a red t-shirt that stopped at mid thigh and had on blue jeans and black boots. "Of course, I see the lab now." he said. "Yes I can't wait to get my Pokémon!" Sam exclaimed.

Rose grinned but then said "Seeing as how we'll be rivals…should we split up?" Brandon looked his girlfriend up and down and said "No…I won't be their if someone tries something." Rose had many curves seeing as how she was 16 and almost every guy eyed her and Sam. "Well…isn't that what my pokémon is for?" Rose asked. "Please bro…" Sam begged. "Gah fine!" Brandon exclaimed just as they reached the doors to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town.

Rose walked in first. "Professor Oak, were here!" Rose called out. There were some banging noises and a very loud "OW" as Professor Oak appeared. "Good, good…come with me." Oak said as he turned on his heel and walked off. The three teenagers looked at each other and followed after the aged trainer. As they reached a place in the lab they saw a table and three pokéballs on the table.

"In these balls lie three pokémon I will not tell you which has which. These are your partners for life… so choose wisely. After you have chosen, we will talk about things you need to know and why you decided to start your journey so late." Oak said. "Sam, Brandon you two go first." Rose said. They both nodded and walked up to the tables. Sam decided to take the left one and Brandon decided on the right one. Rose walked up and took the middle one.

"Good now release the pokémon." Oak said. Sam went first gently touching the white circle in the middle of the ball a green creature with a bulb on its back came out. "Bulb" it said. "Bulbasaur…good choice Sam." Oak said. Next, Brandon followed Sam's example and out came an orange salamander with a flame on its tail. "Char" it cried. "Charmander…you must raise it with care and patience." Oak said. Rose followed her friend's examples and sent out her new pokémon. A blue, tiny, turtle came out "Squirt" it cried. "Squirtal…I never would have guessed that one for you, Rose. Anyway you want to give them a nick name?" "YES! Squirtal, I think you would be good as…Oscar!" Rose shouted. "SQUIRTAL" Oscar cried in happiness and jumped onto Rose's head. "I think I'll call Charmander…Ash." (an: lol sorry couldn't resist.) "I think Bulbasaur's name should be….Gaia because she's female." Sam said

Brandon put Ash back in his ball and Sam put Gaia in her ball. Oscar wanted to stay out with his new trainer. "So why did you start so late?" Oak asked after explaining what they need to do to become a trainer. "Our parents wanted us to get a taste of school and Sam had to be old enough to go…she just turned 14." Rose said. "Ah, ok I got you. Well this is for all of you. A pokédex each and 5 pokéballs each. Have fun and be safe." Oak said as he handed them the goods. Putting the goods in their packs the said there good byes and left.

Rose kissed Brandon on the mouth and Sam on the check and yelled a "bye" along with Oscar, as they ran off. Sam kissed her brothers check and called out a "bye" as she when in a different direction. Brandon waved and went to a completely opposite direction.

Their journey had begun.

And cut. Well what did you think? All Flames will be used to warm my house. And all good feedback is welcome as well.


	2. The First Catch

Chapter 2

FIRST CATCH!

BloodedThorn: Hey people! I promise to update the Naruto one soon…it's just I've been busy and this one comes a lot easier than Naruto because I interact with Pokémon everyday. So without further ado… BEGIN!

Brandon: ROSE! Disclaimer!

BloodedThorn: …Damn…I do not own pokémon only OC's

* * *

><p>Rose and Oscar were walking along route 1 when a wild pidgey appeared. "Alright Oscar, show time. By the time I'm done with you you'll be a wartortle before we even hit the first gym!" Rose shouted in happiness. "Squirt!" Oscar cried and jumped in front of Rose. "Okay Oscar use tackle." Rose commanded. Oscar obeyed and hit the tiny bird pokémon in the chest sending the bird flying and hitting a tree. The pidgey fainted.<p>

"Ummmm how long have we been training…three hours now?" Rose asked. "SQURIT!" Oscar cried as he shook his head. Oscar then held up five claws. "Five hours!" she cried. "Squirt." "Hmm think we should catch another companion Oscar?" she asked. Oscar nodded his head enthusiastically. "Ok! Let's go!" Rose and Oscar walked towards Viridian city.

Meanwhile with Sam and Gaia

"Wahoo! Great going Gaia! Another one bites the dust." Sam cried happily. Gaia had just taken down yet another Rattata. "Ha-ha you pesky will never beat us!" Sam cried. Gaia crying "Bulba" in agreement. A Sandshrew suddenly crossed their paths. "OMA (Oh my Arceus) a Sandshrew! We've got to catch it Gaia!" "Gaia!"

With Brandon and Ash

"Ok Ash lets find a good companion for you." Brandon said to his Charmander. "Char…" Ash replied. "What about…a Weedle? I mean they are pretty rare to be seen in a non bug manic battle." Brandon asked. "Char." Ash nodded. "Then it's settled…to Viridian Forest!"

Back with Rose and Oscar

"LOOK OSCAR A MANKEY!" Rose shouted with glee. "Mank?" the Mankey tilted its head. "Oscar use water gun." Oscar shot out a powerful blast of water from his mouth hitting the Mankey dead on. "MANKEY" the wild Pokémon growled. It punched Oscar and sent him skidding back a few feet. "Again, Oscar." Rose commanded. "Squirt" "Wait I just remembered…"

Back with Sam and Gaia

"Come on Gaia! You can do it! Razor leaf." Sam commanded. "Bulb." The green pokémon shot leaves at the poor ground type. "SAND!" the pokémon cried as it collapsed. "YES, ok Sam, take a pokéball out and throw It." doing as she told herself Sam threw the ball. The Sandshrew went in and the middle glowed and then wiggled: once, twice, a third time and finally 'clicked'.

"G-Gaia I think we did it…We caught our first pokémon!" Sam cried as she jumped up and down with her small grass type. Sam calmed down long enough to go over and pick up the ball, releasing the small ground type. "What should I call you…how about Slasher?" Sam asked the pokémon. "Sand" the newly named Slasher nodded. "Good" "Cater" "AW CRAP!" Sam screamed "BUG" Sam had Gaia in her arms as she took off running. She was so fast that she made a trail of dust leaving behind a very confused caterpie.

Brandon and Ash

"Ok Ash, see the Weedle? Use ember." Brandon said as they snuck up on a weedle. The weedle was to busy munching on leaves to notice the trainer and his fire salamander until it was too late. "CHAR" Ash cried as he spewed red hot embers at the poor unsuspecting weedle. Brandon threw the pokéball before the attack even finished. The ball instantly clicked. "Yes. Good job Ash." Brandon said as he high-fived his red pokémon.

"Bee" both trainer and pokémon froze. The color drained from both of their faces as they slowly turned around and to meet any trainer's worst nightmare. Sixty beedrill. "RUN" Brandon cried as he and Ash took off leaving the forest and forgetting the weedle…"Crap Ash get the weedle I'll lead them away from you meet at the pokémon center!" Brandon commanded as he turned left and Ash right. The beedrill did as expected and turned left with Brandon.

Ash quickly grabbed the ball and ran towards the direction of town hoping that his poor master is alright.

Brandon quickly turned and broke free of the forest and took off in the direction of town. Brandon was just about to reach the center when Sam ran smack dab into him. "Ow." Sam mumbled as she rubbed her aching butt. "Watch were your going Sam." Brandon huffed. "Sorry" "Bulb" Gaia agreed. "Char!" Ash came running up to Brandon. "Good boy." Brandon said as he rubbed Ash's head and took the ball out from his hands. "I choose you weedle." Brandon said.

The weedle popped out, slightly hurt but otherwise fine. "Hey buddy would you like to be called…Bee?" Brandon asked his newly caught pokémon. "Weedle!" Bee exclaimed. "EW BUG" Sam cried as she stared at Brandon's new weedle. "Aw come on Sam he's awesome." Sam didn't get a chance to respond when a familiar sound was heard. "They fallowed me?" Brandon asked incredulously. "What?" "The sixty beedrill." "B-beedrill…" Sam paled.

As the beedrill came into range a voice rang out "Karate chop, Scar! Water gun, Oscar!" A huge jet of water and an extremely fast pokémon were making quick work of the beedrill crowed. Rose stepped in front of Brandon and Sam. Oscar was now a wartortle and her newly caught Mankey was level 15 already. The beedrill were annihilated. "You guys ok?" Rose asked. "Yah thanks Rose. So who is this new guy?" Sam asked while Brandon said "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVOLVE OSCAR ALREADY?" Rose just laughed. "This is Scar to answer your question Sam. To answer yours Brandon it's called T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. you should try it sometime." Rose smirked.

"Hey you three keep it down." A voice snapped. The three teenagers and their pokémon snapped there heads around and saw three people. A dragonite was out by one, a pickachu with another and an Eevee with another. "Aw shit…" Rose mumbled

* * *

><p>\<p>

And Cut soooooooo what'cha think? Can you guess who those people are? If you can't I suggest you seek professional help. Your mind must be cluttered. On a lighter note I'm gonna try and update regularly from now on. Don't get your hopes up though. I am taking all honors classes except for Gym and progressive math so I'm kinda booked right now. My schedule is as followed:

1st period: Gym

2nd Period: Physical Science

3rd period: Honors 1 English (45 mins.)/Progressive math (45 mins.)

4th period: Honors world History

I'm a freshmen people just remember that! (High school for toughs that don't know.)

Well that's all for now

Stay tuned for the next chapter

_Chapter 3 Enter the Trio of Masters_

Asta la pasta!

A BloodedThorn Production


	3. Enter the Trio of Masters

Chapter 3

Enter the Trio of Masters

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

_/Pokémon Speech must have a high friendship level to do/_

"Aw shit…" Rose muttered under her breath. There in front of the three friends were Ash, Gary and Lance. "You three should keep it down. We are next to a pokémon center no?" Gary sighed. Rose's eye twitched and Oscar growled. "Nice pokémon, to bad for the boy going up against Brock is going to be hard as hell seeing as how you don't have any pokémon strong against rock types." Ash said with a smirk.

"Brandon you need to start training as does Sam. I am already ahead of you and my goal is to be on level 40 by the third gym." Rose said ignoring the three masters. Sam and Brandon blanched. "40!" they both shouted. "Yep and by the 8th gym I hope that my entire team is in their 80's and by the league in the 90's." Rose said.

Even the pokémon masters were looking at Rose with unbelieving eyes. "Geez, Rose what are you, a pokémon training Nazi?" Brandon asked. "Am I a Nazi Oscar? Scar?" Rose asked her pokémon who shook their heads. "I just know how to train pokémon unlike you. I'm really good at beating people in fights which is how I got Oscar to evolve and Scar on level 15 from 5 so fast." Rose snapped.

"If you're so good can you take on my Dratine on level 29?" Lance asked. Rose looked at Oscar who nodded. "Oscar seems to think so…" Rose said. "Ok then Dratine I choose you." Lance cried releasing the small dragon pokémon. "Drat!" "Oscar." Rose said simply and Oscar rushed in front of Rose ready to fight. "War."

"Ok this match is a one on one match the first pokémon to faint loses." Gary said. "Dratine use dragon breath!" Lance commanded. "Dodge and use water gun." Oscar doing as he was told hit the Dratine head on. Dratine's Hp: 168/170. "Dratine use dragon breath again." Lance said calmly. "Dodge and use bite." Again hitting his target Oscar jumped back. Dratine's Hp: 160/170. "You're toying with us." Rose sighed. "You figured that out quick." Lance said sarcastically. "Oscar, water gun." "Dodge and use thunder wave." "Dodge and use bite." "Dodge and use dragon breath." "Dodge and with drawl." Rose said. "Wait what?" Lance said in astonishment. "Again Oscar until you can't go any higher!" "Quick Dratine use thunder wave" "Dodge" Oscar now had an ultimate defense got ready to use his brand new secret weapon. "Body slam!" Lance growled. "Wait Oscar." Oscar waited for his master's command. Just as Dratine was about to hit Oscar Rose shouted "Now Oscar, Head smash!" Oscar nailed Dratine in a weak spot. Dratine's Hp: 1/170. Critical Hit. "Let's finish this!" Rose declared. (Now is a good time to play the champion theme ) "Water gun!" Oscar spat out a gallon of hard water effectively knocking out the dazed Dratine out. "Rose and Oscar win." Gary declared. Rose smirked Oscar was now on level 20.

"Nice match, but next time don't go see easy on us. We can handle our selves." Rose smiled. "Heh I'll remember that the next time we fight." Lance smiled back. 'BEE!" everyone's head snapped around to see 1000 beedrill coming. "R-" before Lance could finish the sentence Rose had put Oscar and Scar in her book bag. "Brandon, Sam" Rose mumbled. Sam recalled Gaia and Slasher who had been in her back pack. Brandon recalled Bee and Ash.

The three of them stepped back to let the pokémon master's deal with the problem. "This is for luck" Gary said as he kissed his pokéball and sent out his Archinine. "Arch." It roared. "Charizard!" Ash called as his large dragon appeared. "Dragonite." Lance said as his Dragonite rushed forward. All three of them said at the same time: "Flamethrower." The 1000 beedrills were quickly burnt and knocked out. "THAT IS SO FAIR!" Brandon shouted after a few seconds. Rose and Sam busted out laughing. "How come when Ash and I do that it doesn't work?" Brandon pouted. Ash's eye twitched at Brandon's nickname for his Charmander. "Didn't we already go over this? It is called training. Brandon if you do that you'll be on their level in no time." Rose sighed. "But I don't want to be too powerful…" "You won't be the challenges will get harder because people won't go easy on you." Rose said calmly as if she were speaking to a child. "Don't talk to me like that!" Brandon snapped. "What are you-" "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING!" Sam shouted. "WHAT?" both Rose and Brandon shouted at the same exact time. "I swear sometimes I wonder why you go out with each other." Sam sighed in exasperation.

"As amusing as this is shouldn't we head inside? It is getting dark…" Ash trailed off. To the younger trio's surprise it was getting dark. "Wow, first day of our adventure is almost over." Brandon said. "Indeed." Sam said. "HELP!" a voice shouted. "Now what?" Rose mumbled as she turned around. She got hit by a boy. He looked to be about 6'2, 300lbs. He had shaggy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a standard pokémon uniform. Both Rose's and the boy's backpacks (which was the same) fell to the ground. "Oh! I am so sorry," the boy said as he got up and picked up his backpack. "My name is Tyson by the way." Tyson said as Brandon helped his girlfriend up. "Oh it's ok." Rose said as she smiled. "Well I should go…I am really sorry…" Tyson said as he ran off. "That was odd." Sam said. The others nodded.

Rose bent down to retrieve her book bag when she frowned. It was much lighter then she remembered. Opening the book bag she froze. There was nothing there. "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM." Rose hissed in pure rage. "Why?" Brandon asked but Rose was gone. Going the same way Tyson went. "GET BACK HERE YOU PETTY THEIFE!" Rose shouted. The other's looked confused until they saw the empty backpack Rose had left. "I fell sorry for Tyson…" Sam shuddered. "There headed to the Pokémon League…" Gary said. "We need to help her. Plus it'll be good training for you and your pokémon." Ash said to Brandon and Sam. The two nodded. "Good it is settled let's go." Lance said as he ran in the direction of the potential murderer and victim. For some odd reason the older trio was becoming attached to the younger three though they didn't know why…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POKEMON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you…OSCAR! SCAR!" Rose shouted. "WARTORTLE!" a cry shouted. "Hold on I'm a comin'" Rose shouted. "MANKEY" "SHUT UP" a loud 'crack' echoed throughout the now dark area. "IF YOU JUST HIT MY POKEMON CONSIDER YOURSELF A WOMAN!" Rose shouted in rage. Rose ran in the direction of the 'crack'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POKEMON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lance, are you sure this is the way?" Brandon asked for the millionth time. "Yes Brandon I-" Lance paused as he loud angry shout. "IF YOU JUST HIT MY POKEMON CONSIDER YOURSELF A WOMAN!" "Yah…this is the right way Brandon." Sam said. "We need to find this Tyson kid first…Who knows what Rose will do to him" Gary said and Lance nodded. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a male voice screamed out. "Damn…" Ash mumbled. Tyson ran out in front of Brandon who grabbed him. "NO PLESE, THAT WOMAN IS A MANIAC! SHE PRODUCED A SWORD FROM THIN AIR!" Tyson screamed as he tried to get away.

"DIE CREATIN!" Rose shouted as she herself came out of nowhere. "WAR!" Oscar cried as he jumped in front of his trainer Scar only just behind him. "Oh thank Arceus that you two are Ok" Rose sighed and instantly forgot about Tyson. The others sweat dropped. "Why did you steal Rose's pokémon?" Sam asked. The others turned towards him. "My mom and dad told me to…" "Mom? Dad?" Brandon questioned.

"Prepare for trouble." A female voice rang out. "Oh no." Ash groaned. "And make it double." A male voice added. Two people appeared behind the gang, one was female and the other was male. (an: I am so not going to describe Jesse and James. I would ruin their epicness.) "To protect the world from devastation." The female said. 'To unite all peoples within our nation." The male said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie" "James" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meeeeeeeeeeowth that's right!" The newly named Jessie and James finished there speech with their sidekick Meowth.

"Is that a talking cat?" Rose asked. The three newcomers and Tyson face planted. "Is that all you people can ever say?" Mewoth shouted. "Ok…is that a talking kitten?" Rose smirked. "Why you…" "Enough chit chat hand over your pokémon!" Jessie snapped. "Make me you-" "ROSE" Sam and Brandon screamed. "Don't talk about my wife like that you harlot!" James screamed. "WIFE!" "HARLOT!" Rose and Ash cried at the same time. "Oh that's it. Scar karate chop!" "Go Arbok." "Go Weezing!"

"Ash" "Gaia" Brandon and Sam said. "Char" "Bulb" "Scar, tackle Wheezing" Rose commanded. "Weezing the poison type pokémon. The evolved form of Koffing. Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as a Weezing." Sam's Pokedex read. "OHHHH I WANT ONE NOW!" Sam shouted. "Sam focus!" Brandon snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POKEMON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scar was panting and bleeding in a few places, while Arbok was nursing its broken tail. "Come on Scar we can do it." Rose reassured her pokémon.

Sam and Brandon were struggling with James' Weezing. "Brandon, Sam you need to find his weak point. One of you needs to distract, while the other finds it." Gary told the duo. Ash was looking at the battle with concentration. It had been three years since he went up Jesse and James. Hell he didn't even know they had gotten their pokémon back, let alone had gotten married and had a kid. "Come on Ash, Gaia you can do it."

Rose was almost panicking. Scar was really hurt, she didn't want him be this hurt. "Scar, do you want to rest? I can send Oscar in if you need me to." Rose nearly begged. The blood on scar was killing the younger trainer. Scar defiantly shook his head. "Mankey…" Scar said in a strong voice. Rose sighed. "Rose, calm down he'll be ok. Have faith in him." Lance said as he walked up beside her. Rose chewed on her bottom lip. "I hope your right." "Of course I'm right. I ain't champion for nothing." Lance smirked. "Scar, dodge and use karate chop." Rose demanded as Arbok lunged to use bite. Scar dodged and landed on Weezing. "Weezing use Smog" James called. As the battle field was covered in a sick, dense, fog the trainers were left without their sight. "Scar!" "Ash!" "Gaia!" the young trio called. As the fog cleared the nine humans, Oscar and Meowth saw a sight that would be rendered in their minds forever. Scar, Ash and Gaia were sitting on top of a defeated Weezing and Arbok. Ash had evolved as had Gaia. "Charmeleon!" Ash growled. "Ivysaur." Gaia cried. Sam grabbed her Pokedex again "Charmeleon the Flame pokémon. The evolved form of Charmander. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels." Dexter said. "Hmm interesting" Brandon mumbled. "Now for Gaia." Sam said as she searched for her pokémon. "Ivysaur the seed pokémon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs."

"…COOL!" Sam shouted. The others face vaulted. "Oscar use water gun." "Ash use ember" "OH! Gaia use vinewhip." As the three attacks were launched at an angry Team Rocket a large explosion happened. "Team Rocket is blasting of agaiiiiiiiiin!" they all shouted as they were shot off into the air. A bright star indicated that they were blasted far away.

"…That was fun." Rose said. For a second tome everyone face vaulted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POKEMON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, you three aren't that bad." Rose said as she watched Scar get fixed up by Nurse Joy. The elder trio blinked. "We were told a lot of bad things about you guys." Brandon said. "Yah, like how you kill people and pokémon." Sam added. "Wait, I didn't hear the pokémon one!" Rose said in slight surprise. "Yah it-" "OK ENOUGH!" Ash shouted. "We haven't murdered a single pokémon and who ever told you that was lying Sam." Gary said slightly appalled. "Nor have we murdered anyone." Lance added. "I know that now, you guys helped me save Oscar and Scar!" Rose said boldly. "Yah and you helped Ash and Gaia evolve!" Sam added. "You believed in them just like we did, right Ash?" Brandon asked his pokémon. "Char…" the fire type growled and slapped Brandon with his tail.

The flaming tail caught Brandon in an unhappy place; he screamed like a girl and ran off. Rose sighed, "I'll get the ice." Rose said as she walked after him. "I should go help him…Charizard did that to me once…It wasn't fun." Ash shivered at the memory. Sam was to busy laughing her ass off at her brother's predicament to care at the moment. Lance and Gary just shook their heads in amazement. "You'd think they would be younger with the way that they act…" Gary mumbled. "Ah yes, but the same could be said about us." Lance replied. "Touché"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POKEMON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow." Tyson groaned. "You Ok, Tyson?" Jessie asked as she rubbed her aching butt. "Yah mom…I'm sorry I screwed up the mission." Tyson mumbled while he looked down. "You didn't screw up! You succeeded!" James declared. "I did?" "Yah, you successfully blasted off for the first time!' Meowth said. "Yep and now all you have to do is to continue to try and capture the harlot's pokémon!" James said. "She has a name dad…" "Wasn't it Ross or something?" Jessie asked. "Mom her name was Rose…" "Ohhh…someone has a crush." James teased.

"Dad I-" Tyson was cut off by buzzing. The four turned and saw 1000 beedrill. The four screamed and ran off. The sight was amusing to say the least.

At least it was to the hooded figure that stood about 30ft away. He had a Butterfree flying beside him and a pink Nidoran on top of his head. "I should report this to Master…he'll be intrigued about this girl named…Rose." the figure hummed as he turned around. His white scarf blowing in the breeze…

And cut… I introduced Team Rocket and a new person… I promise you'll get to really meet him next chapter. The next chapter will be titled:

_**Enter Logan the Poison Master**_

Until then plokah!

A BloodedThorn Production


End file.
